


The Ghost and the Guard 2

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, Gen, Series, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: This is, in fact, a prequel. Also, it’ll be a little shorter then the first installment, taking place over two parts. Enjoy!Also, I'd like to thank you all for your support! All of your feedback means a lot to me <3





	1. Part 1

_“Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.”_

Mike sighs as he plops down in his chair. He had _literally_ just finished his week at the other Fazbear’s on Friday.

_“Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?”_

Mike chuckles to himself. _Yeah. Lucky me._ He spins around in his chair, and begins to get acquainted with the cameras.

_“Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office.”_

The night guard clicks around the cameras, looking for the stage. He finds it, but only Toy Freddy and Chica are on there. With a groan, he locates Toy Bonnie nearby, in Party Room 2.

While looking through the feeds, Mike stumbles upon the Prize Corner, which features a large white-and-red gift box. The music playing in the background is a little… unsettling.

_“So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.”_

Mike rolls his eyes. “Which one, Scott?”

 

-oOo-

 

The music fades out, silence replacing its sweet melody. The Marionette rubs her eyes and wearily pushes the lid of the gift box open. The night guard forgot to wind the music box _this_ early? Odd.

As the Marionette walks through the left hallway, she passes by Chica.

“Who’s the new guy?” Mari remarks.

Chica’s expression turns to one of pain. “You… you need to see for yourself.”

“Why?”

“Just… come.”

The Marionette, confused, follows Chica into the security guard’s office. When he spots them, he immediately put on a Freddy mask.

Mari chuckles, walks over to him, and pulls the mask off. When she spots the guard’s face, she gasps.

“You…” The Marionette whispers, “you’re _him_.” She stumbles backwards, tripping over her own plastic feet.

Mike shrieks. The things are _talking_ now?!

From her position on the floor, Mari gawks at the young man sitting in front of her. He certainly didn’t look like their killer. Their faces were similar, yes, but this man was much younger, and was tall and skinny, unlike her killer. “Who… what’s your name?”

“M-Michael,” he stammered, “Michael Afton.”

The Marionette stares at him, thinking. _Where had she heard that name before?_

Mike gives the puppet a nervous smile. “Who… are you?”

“Wait… Mike?” Mari steps closer, putting a three-fingered hand on his cheek. “I remember you…”

“How?”

“I’m Charlie. Do you remember? We were best friends…”

Mike’s eyes widen with recognition. “L- _Lee?_ ”

The Marionette bursts into laughter and wraps her spindly arms around Mike.

“How…” The guard whispers, “is this possible?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“This may make you a little… uncomfortable,” Mari backs up. “but it’ll only take a minute.”

The Marionette collapses to the floor, and the phantasmic figure of a girl rises out of it. Charlie smiles up at her bewildered friend.

“I’m not even gonna _ask_.” Mike chuckles nervously.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Anyway, it’s really good to see you again, Mike!”

“That’s for certain. So, uh, why exactly-”

“Charlie! Thank _goodness_ I found you! A-are you okay?” A blue-purple animatronic rabbit  missing a face-plate runs inside the office.

Charlie lays a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her panicked friend. “Jeremy, I’m fine. This is-”

“Did he hurt you? Because if he hurt you, I’m gonna…” The panting animatronic turns to Mike and shrieks. Three more animatronics are drawn in by Bonnie’s screams.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this prequel is finally up! Sorry for the long wait guys, I was working on a little side project.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final part of The Ghost and the Guard 2!

Freddy runs inside first, then Chica, and finally, Foxy. The four animatronics surround Charlie, all glaring at Mike. The guard cowers in the corner. 

Charlie steps in front of them, holding out her arms. “Guys, it’s okay!” She smiles, “he’s not gonna hurt us, I promise.”

“But that’s…” Freddy, the ringleader of the group, steps forward. 

Foxy points his rusted hook at the guard’s throat. “Aye, that be the man that killed us.”

“No, it  _ isn’t _ .” Charlie pushes them back. “He’s a lot younger, and taller.”

“Still, doesn’t mean we can trust him.” Chica snarls. 

“Look at him.” The four animatronics stare coldly at him. “No, look  _ closer _ . Look at his heart.” 

Mike blinks at them. What the  _ hell _ is she talking about?

“See? He was hurt by the same man that hurt us. Maybe not in the same way, but…”

The four animatronics stare at him, dumbfounded. A shy smile begins to build on Freddy’s face. With a giggle, the brown bear animatronic runs over to Mike and wraps his arms around the guard. 

“I’m so glad to have a new friend!” Freddy laughs, picking up Mike and spinning him around. 

The guard is barely able to squeak out a “Thank you,” as Freddy puts him down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the other three animatronics creeping closer. 

Bonnie gives the guard a nervous smile. “I-I’m sorry for before.” 

“It’s okay,” Mike, sensing the fear in the animatronic’s words, tries to remain calm. He notices Charlie watching from the corner of the room, a small smile on her face. 

She steps to the center of the room. “Gabe, Jeremy, Suzy, Fritz, can you guys give us a minute?”

The four animatronics step out of the room one by one, each smiling as they leave. 

“How did you know those things?” Mike looks at Charlie with a quizzical glance. 

“Honestly, it was kind of hard  _ not _ to see,” The spirit smiles back at him, “especially because I knew you as a kid.”

“Oh.” 

Charlie glances at the clock, her face falling. “It’s almost 4 o’clock. We may as well get you out of here.”

“Alright.”

The spirit leads Mike through the restaurant. Around the corner, Charlie spots Toy Chica. 

“ _ Back up. _ ” Charlie pushes Mike behind her. “ _ Get in the box. _ ” She pushes him behind her, gesturing towards a large red and white gift box behind the counter. As quickly as he can manage, Mike scrambles into the box. Though somewhat muffled, he can still hear the conversation between his friend and Toy Chica. 

“Hi, Toy Chica!”

“Hello. What are you doing outside of your box?”

“I… just wanted to get some fresh air.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“Well, have a good night!”

“Good night.”

After a few seconds, Charlie pulls the lid off of the box and motions for Mike to get out. 

“Is she…” Mike starts. 

“No, she’s just a robot.”

“Then how can she see you?”

“She thinks I’m still the Marionette.”

“Oh. Why’d I need to hide from her then?”

“They put this fancy new facial recognition software in them. It’s supposed to ‘detect a predator a mile away’ or some jazz. But it sees all adults that are here after around midnight as predators. If it saw you… well, let’s just leave it at that.”

By the time Charlie finishes, the pair are at the door. 

“Well, it’s almost 5.” The spirit smiles at Mike. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees four animatronics lingering in the doorway behind them. “Uh, I’m just gonna talk to them for a minute, okay?”

Mike nods as Charlie walks towards her friends. 

Chica puts her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “You should go with him.”

“What?” Charlie laughs nervously, “But… what about you guys?”

“We can manage just fine,” Freddy smiles. 

“We just want you to be happy!” Bonnie hugs Charlie, who laughs. 

“I mean…” Charlie smiles shyly, “if you guys are okay with it… I kinda do wanna go with him…”

Freddy gestures towards the guard. “ _ Go. _ ”

The spirit begins to tear up. “Aww, guys, I’m gonna miss you so much! I-I’m gonna come visit, I promise.”

The four animatronics hug their friend. Charlie sighs, her heart heavy. She knows that they’ll be fine, but… she still feels guilty. 

Chica, noticing this, begins to push her friend towards the door. “Have fun!”

Charlie laughs with relief, and walks up to Mike. “Do you think I could… come with you?” She asks.

“Of course.” The guard smiles back. 

The bells sound throughout the restaurant. It’s 6 o’clock. As the ghost and the guard walk out the door, Charlie takes one final glance back at her friends. Though she isn’t one hundred percent comfortable with leaving them, she knows that whatever adventures Mike and her have in store will be worth it. 


	3. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but here's the epilogue for The Ghost and the Guard 2!  
> (It also may give you a hint as to where our pair is going for the third installment) ;)  
> Enjoy!

He was neatening up the back room, just like every other night. All in all, it had been a pretty productive day. He had been able to pin the smashed animatronics on the new night guard, who would be promptly fired tomorrow morning when he came in to get his paycheck. 

As he tucked the last arcade machine neatly in its row, he noted that it was almost midnight. Time to head home for the night. He turned toward the doorway, and began to walk-

_ Five figures. Staring him down.  _

His heart skipped a beat, as he scrambled to get away from them.  _ One was chasing him! _

He glances around the room, looking for somewhere,  _ anywhere _ , to hide from their convicting glares.  _ The suit.  _

He quickly scrambles into his suit. The good, trusty, old Spring Bonnie suit. Henry made it for him, back when they were on good terms. It’s the safest springlock suit in existence!

He laughs at the children, cackles filled with equal parts relief and menace. 

“You thought you could confront  _ me ? _ _”_ He jeers between cackles. _"_ _ No one _ confronts me. I’m William Afto-”

_ Crack.  _ The springlocks snap open, releasing the mechanical endoskeleton directly into his spine. He crumples to the ground, lying in his own pool of blood. 

The spirits fade into the darkness. He manages to croak out a few spiteful words at their dissipating figures. 

_ “I’ll come back. I always do.” _


End file.
